Known display stands generally comprise a planar display surface that may be inclined downward or be horizontal and on which the cosmetic products to be displayed to customers are arranged. However, such display stands or, more precisely, the planar display surface, cannot generally have dimensions that are too large, so as to avoid the footprint on the ground also being too large. This aspect of known display stands thus limits the number of articles that can be displayed on one and the same stand.
Furthermore, the planar display surface may also be surmounted by a mirror arranged generally vertically. However, with this known configuration, if a person wishes to ascertain the effect of the application of a color of a given cosmetic product on his or her skin, for example on his or her face, this person is necessarily obliged to take the cosmetic product from the display stand in order to bring it close to his or her face in order, by reflection in the mirror, to visualize the possible effect that the given color of the cosmetic product could have on that person's skin. This known configuration of display stands thus obliges customers constantly to handle the cosmetic products in order to bring them opposite the mirror to evaluate the possible effect that the color of said cosmetic product could have on the skin.